Songs for Love
by M.JS.KK
Summary: A collection of one shots with Kagome. Each title is a song title. Requests accepted.
1. Over and Over: Sephiroth & Kadaj

M J-S K-K:D A chapter! I managed to think up one. Sephiroth/Kagome! One-sided Kadaj/Kagome. This is a response to the challenge of this pairing on Alternate's bio page. :) I hope you're happy Alternate Life! Oh! And Sephiroth might be a bit OOC in some parts, he needs to be that way for this one shot to work. Same with Kadaj.  
_Sephiroth - late 20s-ish, Kagome - 20, Kadaj - 18  
_Disclaimer: Nope, no game or anime for me. ;)  
Warning: Implied sex

* * *

**Over and Over  
**(_by __Three Days Grace)_

_My sword stopped a hair width from the column of flesh that was her neck. So badly did I want to lop her head from her shoulders, however, something made me stop Masamune from doing what I desired to do the most._

_I blamed it on that cursed marble she constantly wore around her neck and that thin chain she called a necklace._

_Her sapphire eyes had fear and surprise in their depths as she watched me, almost in slow motion, bring down my seven foot long blade. Her raven black hair blew from the gust my black wing, that I had out, created as I rushed at her._

_My hand wrapped itself around her column of flesh that my sword couldn't bear to cut. Her small hands gripped at my larger gloved one. _

_She dug her blunt nails into whatever flesh that was exposed on my air. The pink jewel pulsed softly in response to the slowly suffocating priestess that I help up by her neck. _

_Her breathing was coming out heavy and in large amounts as she took in air for her body when I dropped her on the ground that was under her dangling feet. Her flushed face was covered by her hair partly and her dainty hands rubbing her neck slightly. _

_Her shorter sword clashed with mine whenever she was able to react in time, otherwise she would wind up with my sword or hand at her neck. Often I would push her back with my forearm just to catch her off guard._

_Many of times I had the most opportune moment to take that cursed jewel that would help me rid of this plant and shroud it in darkness as to be able to go to a new world. Many of times I could've killed her because I had the power to. Many of times I couldn't move my body to crush her larynx or cut her throat._

_Many of times her eyes captivated me and I couldn't do a thing to her aside from try and choke her. Slowly choke the life out of her mature virgin body._

_Her lips were the sweetest things to me than seeing the fear filling her eyes. The way her hands tugged and pulled at my silver hair, but I paid them no mind. Not even when she dragged her nails over the skin of my own neck just to try and get me off of her person. _

_I never remembered when I stopped trying to take her life, I just now that I couldn't bring myself to lop her head off of her shoulders._

_I, too, blamed it on that cursed marble she constantly wore around her neck. The same marble I want to take and use to shroud Midgar and the world in darkness._

_The feel of the skin, other than her neck, was something I wasn't used to since all I was focused on the majority of my life was fighting and being a SOLDIER for ShinRa. Being the best one was what I thrived to be._

_Then I remembered hating ShinRa for keeping the fact I was an experiment for the Jenova cells that were in me from the time I was a fetus. Eventually that hatred grew to include the world just for the sake of hating it. My mind then became warped into thinking Jenova was my mother and I had to do all in my power to make her happy. And make ends meet._

_However, when this girl--no woman--stepped into the messed up lives of the AVALANCHE group and, of course, my own unbalanced insane one. Now I look back and hate her for throwing up the imbalance and fear I had created._

_I hated her for making me unable to take her life. No matter how many times I tried to choke and suffocate her, I would always end up letting go and letting her continue living._

_For giving my failed clone, Cloud, hope and someone else to rely on in his time of need. Just like the Cetra I slain when she was attempting to use the green/white materia._

_For bring hope and comfort to those around her. Right when I had people fearing me the most, she showed up._

_For being there in general. Mother didn't like her for the same reason as the Cetra, or the flower girl others knew her as._

_For making me feel weak just being in her mere presence._

_For remaining pure and caring. Even when I tarnished her purity, she stayed strong and didn't let it get her down. In fact, it only made her more determined and stronger to go against him--even if her attempts were half-hearted ones._

_And most of all, and the reason I hated her the most was for making me fall for her--hard._

_She made me doubt myself and Mother. I hated that fact, she easily wormed her way into my mind and heart. I was determined not to let her, but in the end, I knew it was futile. Even when my failed clone and his so-called friends fought and defeated me, the one thought I remembered having was about her._

_For some reason, I was (dare I admit it?) glad she wasn't with her allies when they defeated me in that final meeting that wound up becoming the last battle._

_No, I wouldn't have been able to stand it if she had been there to help in my defeat._

_Kagome wasn't that cold-hearted, even if I was considered her enemy because she was aligned with my enemies and failed clone--Cloud._

_And I knew, I wouldn't stay a memory. I would see her again, no matter how long it would take; I would see again. _

_Even if it were to be just a glimpse of her and her sapphire eyes._

* * *

Grass--mako green, I should say--eyes opened as Kadaj came back from memory lane, from Sephiroth's memory lane. He winced and sat up from where he was laying down. His silver hair fell into his right eye, but his left one was exposed for the world to see. 

The teenager looked to his slumbering brethren.

Yazoo was to his right and sleeping on his side. His lower back length locks of silver rested peacefully on the ground by his back. His bangs covered his forehead and a bit into his face, gravity making the hairs go against the direction they were brushed in.

The youngest out of three's hair swayed when he turned his head t looked to his left--to the oldest of the three--Loz.

Like Yazoo, the short-haired male was on his side, but had one hand under his head to act like a pillow. And unlike Yazoo--who had his Velvet Nightmares in front of him for quick access--, the eldest one had his Dual Hound at the ready.

Kadaj put his hand to his forehead, he didn't have normal dreams. They were always memories and usually each and every single one of the led to this one woman with the cursed marble.

Unlike all the other memory-dreams, this one had mentioned her name. It had been fuzzy and not really intelligible, but Kadaj had managed to catch it and make out that it was a name and what I was.

Kagome.

Bringing his hand down to his face, the silver-haired teen noticed the slight wetness on it--perspiration. Releasing a shaky sigh, he stood up and took it upon himself to go for a walk and attempt to clear his head.

The white trees of the forest by the Forgotten Capital--where they were--glowed a tad in the light cast by the moon who received its light from the set sun.

His leather-clad legs shook under him as he gripped his upped arms. It wasn't that it was cold, no, it was always the aftermath he suffered fro the dreams which were Sephiroth's memories.

Kadaj stopped and leaned against one of the white trees. His breathing was a bit labored and his lips quivered. And (dare he admit it?) tears prickled at the back of his eyes. His back slid down the tree until he was sitting on the ground shaking with tears leaving his eyes.

He bent his head forward to look at the dark brown soil he was sitting on between his legs. His grip on his arms grew tighter as more of the aftermath washed over him. Kadaj leaned to his right and rested on something soft, his head on what felt to be a shoulder.

If he had been more caring at the time, and in the right frame of mind, Kadaj would've probably tried to attack them with his Souba. However, this is not the case and he just wanted the aftermath of his memory-dream to fade.

Kadaj was vaguely aware of the person letting him lean against their chest and them wrapping their arms around his shaking person. He was somewhat aware of the person resting their chin on top of his, with wavy raven locks creating a curtain as to separate him from the rest of the world.

He didn't know how long he was there, accepting the comfort of the person he didn't know, but by the time the waves of the aftermath faded, the moon was starting to sink below the horizon and the sun would soon be rising.

(_And I knew, I wouldn't stay a memory._)

"Feeling better?"

Kadaj opened his green slitted eyes--which he didn't realize he closed-- and pulled back to look up at the person, no, woman who held him in his so-called time of need. His eyes widened and his pupils shrank in realization at just who this person was.

(_I would see her again, no matter how long it would take; I would see again._)

He put a slightly shaking hand on her shoulder and his eyes darted back and forth as he searched the sapphire eyes--which he now realized had light gray specks here and there in them--of the woman who was in his dream, Sephiroth's memory.

Kagome lightly furrowed her black eyebrows as she watched the teen who had rested a shaken hand on her shoulder. He looked like he knew her, but she couldn't recall meeting him in her life.

The priestess brought a dainty hand to rest on his forehead--partly under his hair--to see if he was all right. What she wasn't prepared for was for the silver-haired male to launch himself at his with a cry, wrapping his arms around her--and under her arms.

The raven-haired woman wrapped her arms around his shoulders, lightly rubbing his back as the boy in her arms buried his face in the crook on her neck.

(_My hand wrapped itself around her column of flesh that my sword couldn't bear to cut. Her small hands gripped at my larger gloved one._)

Her hands went underneath the strap of leather that went to his lower back and held his sword.

(_She dug her blunt nails into whatever flesh that was exposed on my air. The pink jewel pulsed softly in response to the slowly suffocating priestess that I help up by her neck._)

Kadaj could feel her rub his back, thinking he was still a tad upset. He didn't care if his brothers were to find him in this woman's arms. All the teen could concentrate on was finding this woman again.

(_I hated that fact, she easily wormed her way into my mind and heart. I was determined not to let her, but in the end, I knew it was futile._)

The silver-haired leader toyed with her thigh length raven hair. It had grown from waist length, seeing how Sephiroth's memory of her was about two years old--when she was his age that he is now. Her bangs also grew out a bit, so they covered her beautiful eyes--in his opinion.

(_Her sapphire eyes had fear and surprise in their depths as she watched me, almost in slow motion, bring down my seven foot long blade. Her raven black hair blew from the gust my black wing, that I had out, created as I rushed at her._)

Kadaj shifter so he rested against her sideway--like he was earlier--and brought a hand that wasn't around her waist to rest on the shoulder opposite the one his head was resting on.

He wonder if she he moved his head if it made her shiver. Grass colored eyes grew lidded, it didn't matter that much, as long as he was in her embrace it didn't. he just wanted her to stay with him right now.

"Kadaj!"

"Kadaj?!"

The silver-haired leader winced as he heard his two brothers call out his name. As much as he wanted his brothers to meet her, Kadaj wanted to have her to himself first. His hand--that was on her shoulder fisted a bit of her hair without actually tugging or yanking it.

The teen pressed his lips to her exposed neck and then lightly--and playfully--nipped it. A smirk grew on his face as he felt a shiver go through her lithe body.

"You'll be staying with us. And I thank you for earlier. And so, the only way to repay you if for you to stay with us so I can do just that." Kadaj smirked as he purposely fanned his breath over her neck to get his point across.

Kagome blinked at the sudden change in the silver-haired teen snuggled up to her side. He wasn't like this before.

(_Now I look back and hate her for throwing up the imbalance and fear I had created._)

"Uh…."

"Thought so." he was Sephiroth in a different body and there was no way he was giving her up to anyone--especially Cloud. Kadaj continued, "Now we let them find us like this." His green eyes grew mischievous as his smirk widened.

He could hear the footsteps of Yazoo and Loz drawing nearer to their position. Kadaj felt Kagome shift and tightened his hold on her to have her keep still. He couldn't have her leaving right yet.

(_And most of all, and the reason I hated her the most was for making me fall for her--hard._)

No one would take her from him, not after he found her after two years of not only searching for Mother--but for her as well.

Kadaj looked in the direction he could hear his two brother approaching and did the first thing that came to mind.

He drew the raven-haired priestess into a lip lock.

(_Even if it were to be just a glimpse of her and her sapphire eyes._)

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

M J-S K-K: Done. :D I hope people like it. And the italics in the parenthesis is, obviously, from the memory-dream Kadaj had and what Sephiroth thought two years before when he died after fighting Cloud.  
Sacra Nemo: ¬.¬… what brought this one shot to the surface? Or do I dare not ask?  
M J-S K-K: n.n… It's a surprise! Read and review people! And aren't you going to do a doodle for me? You owe me!  
Sacra Nemo: Damn it… Yeah, yeah. Hold your horse.  
M J-S K-K:) 


	2. Sacrifice: Yazoo

M J-S K-K: ;D I liked the reviews. I started writing this in school. Yazoo/Kagome! Characters might be OOC again, but hey, if you were dead, you wouldn't act like you did when you were alive too.  
_Yazoo - 22, Kagome - 21  
_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or movie. But I love to watch them.

* * *

**Sacrifice  
**_(by __t.A.T.u.)_

Yazoo toyed with the end of one of his many strands of hair. Ever since their defeat--Sephiroth's defeat and Kadaj dying, with him and Loz using the materia for an explosion or suicide if you think of it--, they had been stuck in the--annoyingly--white place for who knows how long!

It was preposterous, especially since Kadaj was having fun complaining nonstop, cursing Cloud out. Yazoo was certain the chocobo-hair styled blonde was having a sneezing fit.

He was surprised Sephiroth hadn't snapped yet with all of Kadaj's complaining, cursing, and bitching. Sighing, the long-haired remnant situated himself so he was lying on his back--sitting cross-legged in his clothes wouldn't work for obvious reasons.

Yazoo brought his hand up to his face, he clenched and unclenched it, he didn't have his Velvet Nightmare . He…didn't feel complete without his weapon--they were almost so like him that that it wasn't normal without it.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one without his weapon. The others--Loz, Kadaj, and Sephiroth-- all didn't have their weapons.

Maybe that was why Sephiroth hadn't shut Kadaj up yet, he didn't have his Masamune to do it with. It that was the case, he was glad in general, so he wouldn't have to get hacked up with it either.

His cool jade orbs looked over to the side to the so far silent brother of his, Loz. The short-haired ma was thinking, arms crossed--he even had his head bent down to add as well!--and his foot would tap every now and then.

Closing his eyes--after turning his head back to its position of looking upwards--Yazoo thought back to his time before he died.

_As he was getting the children, his slitted eyes met soft chocolate of a beautiful young woman--in his opinion seeing ow all the three of them were concerned about was Mother._

_Her raven hair was slightly wavy--and had a blue tint to it in the right angle to boot!--and was a little longer than his own deep silver locks. He could tell she was just passing by, but what made her pause--if there was a reason--?_

_Yazoo_--his eyebrows twitched as he concentrated on the white--or silent-- noise around his person. Kadaj wasn't complaining, which made him furrow his liquid silver eyebrows--despite the fact his eyes were closed.

Cracking one slitted eye open, Yazoo noted the fact that he was indeed nose-to-nose with the loudmouth, slightly-off-his-rocker leader--Kadaj. His grass--more like mako--green cat-like eyes peered at the long-haired, modest, gun-lover curiously.

Yazoo fully opened his eyes to give his younger so-called brother a look that demanded: 'What?' Kadaj smirked at the gun-lover, his slitted pupils took on a look that he usually got when he had a weird idea.

"You're thinking of her again, Yazoo." Kadaj raised an eyebrow at his older brother. Yazoo would've rolled his eyes if he didn't know that Kadaj would take that as an affirmative to his statement.

"And if I am, Kadaj?" He might as well play along with the slight-wrong-in-the-head leader of their trio when they were still alive.

Sephiroth may have looked like he wasn't paying attention to his remnants, but in fact he slightly turned his head in their direction--actually curious for once in his life. Loz on the other hand, was still thinking and not paying attention.

"Nothing, you just that look on your face when you did is all. I'm surprised it isn't a man you're thinking about." Kadaj ducked out of the way when Yazoo swung at him with his fist. The remnant that was most like Sephiroth moved over to the aforementioned one-winged angel. If anything to keep him out of Yazoo's line of wrath.

Huffing and giving Kadaj a glare, the long-haired remnant laid back down on his back to let his mind once again wander.

* * *

_Yazoo stood there looking back into her eyes. They had a vast wisdom of someone who saw things normal people shouldn't see until they're older. But, this girl--no woman--had what many people nowadays didn't have._

_Experience. Experience of the truth that is around them since birth and tend to be shielded away from. _

_Reluctantly, Yazoo tore his gaze from her intellectual--no, experienced is more of the right word-- gaze to silently berate himself. He had a job to do--bring the children of the orphanage to the Forgotten Capital so Kadaj could do something and make them unresponsive to other people or something like that._

_Back on topic, Yazoo son left after that encounter. Even if he wanted to stay with her, he knew that he couldn't. he was only a remnant and remnants aren't whole until they have Reunion to become whole. _

_Another time he met her was a little while after Cloud had found out where they were and where the children were. She was standing by a small, but very deep pond. Maybe it was a lake, he hadn't been paying attention at the time when he saw her standing there._

_Yazoo remembered warning her that she shouldn't be out there at the time that she was. However, she merely looked over to him and smiled--all the while titling her head enough to have her hair spill over her shoulder--._

"_Don't worry. I'm not that easy to take down or fight for that matter."_

_The long-haired remnant's eyes widened at that statement. He went to open his mouth, but couldn't speak and noticed her turned back to face the moon. Closing his mouth, Yazoo walked over to stand by her side._

_The silence between them was a comfortable one. But it was a terrible pregnant silence that rung in their ears. Little lights--fireflies--danced about over the surface of the water and the white trees made it feel a bit…unreal, yet natural. _

_However, he was forced to look over when he felt her smaller hand--though, not by much truthfully--grab his gloved one. He jade eyes shot up to meet her smiling brown ones. _

"_It's not as if you are going to attack me, right? Or else you would've left if you didn't like me. Either way, I wouldn't be here if you did either of those two choices."_

_Yazoo let her hold his hand, however, he wasn't entirely sure if he should return her grasp on his hand of just let it hang limp in her hand. The raven-haired woman gave him a sideways smile, letting him know it was all right to return her grasp on his gloved hand. _

_Yazoo remembered a saying, he wasn't ser where it came from, but he remembered nevertheless; it takes one minute to like someone, it takes one hour to have a crush with someone, it takes one day to love someone, but it takes forever to forget about them. Yazoo knew--that for whatever amount of time he was standing there with her--he had fallen at first sight._

_He wasn't able to see her after that night, it was as if she disappears from the city of Edge and the ruins of Midgar. From the world basically. But, nothing could keep her off of his mind. _

_Then came the day he and Loz sacrificed themselves to try and take down Cloud after he defeated Sephiroth who deserted Kadaj and left him with the injuries to die. _

_But when he did die, all he could imagine was those eyes of her's that had haunted him when they weren't together. Sure, he had never fallen in love before, Yazoo knew he was in love with her._

_Now, the bad thing was, he never knew what her name was. _

_And that still bugs and taunts him to this day…well days in the white room he and his brethren had been but in._

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

M J-S K-K: Weird, I'll admit. I find it a bit strange, for I was not listening to the song while typing this, but I knew the lyrics enough to be able to give people a general overview of how they go.  
Sacra Nemo: Oh dear god, NO! If neither of us can sing a duet, then what makes you think that you can sing a solo?  
M J-S K-K: True… Oh well! Read and review, this was weird, it didn't come out the way I had wanted at the end but the beginning did. And I'm too damn lazy to retype it! n.n  
Sacra Nemo: How the hell do I know you , you bastard..? -.-; 


	3. Bullet with a Name: Vincent & Cloud

M J-S K-K: I am bored right now, so my computer class is acting as a free period or DLT (Direct Learning Time) as Sacra Nemo says. I call it a study hall sometime in the middle of the day. Anyway! This one shot is for Beautiful Phantom! ;D It is a request, and I'm willing to do it for her. … Nemo sounds like Emo.  
Sacra Nemo: You actually decided on a song? Amazing… OzO Why--never mind, I can't form words to express my distaste for that word. ¬.¬  
M J-S K-K: I hope you like it Beautiful Phantom! It is not my fault! It sounds like it and I just realized it.  
_Vincent – 27 (actually 59½ chronologically), Kagome – 25 ½, Cloud – 23½_  
Disclaimer: Uh… I don't own them? T.T;  
When it is: After Advent Children and before Dirge of Cerberus

* * *

**Bullet with a Name  
**_(by __Nonpoint)_

Bullets shot out of the three-barreled gun--Cerberus--that only one Vincent Valentine used. A minor enemy had shown up and he was drawn into a fight using his silver steel gun with the charm of a three-headed dog.

_**My disposition is in a position for all to see.  
Regretless for how it feels.  
I got a bullet with a name on it.  
Bullet with a name. **_

The enemy narrowly dodged the fired bullet and took this chance that Vincent had to take--to reload his gun--and closed the distance between their beings. Crimson eyes glared as he was forced to jump around to keep out of striking distance of the man he was fighting.

_**Because the cause for all, the pause you think you see  
is really concentration on the steel.  
I got a bullet with a name on it.  
Bullet with a name. **_

The eyes of the man he was fighting narrowed dangerously as a smirk grew on his face to match them. The experiment of Hojo's own crimson eyes narrowed as he saw the reaction of his opponent.

_**See everybody watching and passing judgment  
on every little move and decision I make.  
How can I be an individual with the weight of the world  
with eight other planets to take?  
and with everything happening  
gunshots clapping and people all  
running in every direction  
with their hands up praying for the drama to end,  
I got my hand out looking for some money to spend. **_

The strange enemy brought out his own gun and aimed at the vampire-like man who has stopped aging. Gunfire rang in the air as Vincent was on the dodging end of the fire while his minor annoyance was on the offensive. His gold steel--pointy--boots never stayed long on any surface he touched when he jumped. All the while he was trying to reload his three barrel gun.

However, his opponent wasn't the--albeit rare--generous type to stop and let him reload his weapon. And the particular fighter was the type to take every opportunity to attack the black and red clad man.

♪_**Chorus♪  
The price tags on the things I need are getting bigger by the day  
I got a bullet with a name on it.  
Bullet with a name.  
The way I work so hard for things they just take away from me.  
I got a bullet with a name on it.  
Bullet with a name. **_

One particular bullet that flew by him happened to have snagged his loose black sleeve made of what looked to be leather. The red-eyed man glared at the minor annoyance that was steadily starting to annoy him.

Cocking his gun, the black-haired male was not one to hesitate and quickly took aim at the other male in front of him.

_**I'm working harder than a hundred black mules down in Mexico.  
No water, no clouds, no cover,  
from the hotter than Hell no dinner bell,  
empty oven again from another bad opinion.  
I mean who doesn't want the cars,  
money, fame, attention, bars, honeys,  
games, attention, stars?  
Funny how we say we don't need it  
then turn around and try to achieve it. **_

A few more rounds were fired on both sides of the parties. They were in a bit of a standstill with each one easily matching the other in their skills of the gun. Both stood about fifty feet from the other in the barren lands around the cliffs off to the side a few miles from the ruins of Midgar and city of Edge.

♪_**Chorus♪ **_

"You're good Valentine. Too bad one of us isn't leaving here until the other is gone." The other male's baritone voice rumbled through the empty space of particles between them. Vincent's eyes narrowed as did the ones of his enemy. Both reached for their spare bullets and reloaded their guns. The man's two-barreled shotgun and Dr. Valentine's son's three-barreled handgun clicked as the barrels were straightened from their so-called "broken" look.

_**Everything that they say about me.  
And everything that they make me need,  
are nothing when they're taking everything away from me.  
Everyone trying to make it harder  
and everyone saying I would never be.**_

"You're nothing but a name on the bullet that I aim…" Vincent's eyes widened fractionally before raising his gun to aim at his enemy before firing. In coincidentally, his enemy fired at the same time. Luckily the stray bullet didn't do serious damage; it merely pierced his right shoulder. He wasn't able to get a good grip on his shoulder with his gold steel--clawed--glove to try and apply pressure on the slightly bleeding wound.

His enemy, on the other hand, was shot near the knee and found it difficult to keep any weight that would bring it strain on it.

♪_**Chorus♪ **_

Both raised their guns once more, intent on getting another shot in before the faint rumbling of a motorcycle-type vehicle approached. Both men turned their attention to behind the red and black clad one.

A head of spiky blonde hair was seen along with some black hair behind it. Before both could comment, the motorcycle stopped in between the gunners, but more towards Vincent than his opponent.

The two occupants got off, one faced the enemy of the Valentine and the other rushed to the experiment's side, examining his bullet-holed shoulder, "You all right Vincent?"

Bright cocoa orbs peered up to his crimson ones, worry shining in their depths. Her own black locks were tied out of her face and into a high ponytail that reached her shoulder blades.

The blonde--Cloud as it would be obvious--approached the man with his buster sword. The wounded man gave him the best glare he could when he was in pain. The enemy didn't last long in the fight against the self-proclaimed SOLDIER.

Sighing, Cloud looked back at the black-haired duo and a deep gut churner developed when he noticed how close they were to one another. Slightly glaring at the black-haired male, the chocobo-hair styled male made his way to the duo.

Kagome turned to the blonde as he closed the distance between them, "How are we going to get Vincent back to tend to his wound?" The twenty-five year old bit her bottom lip in concentration.

Unfortunately for her, Vincent kept his metal glove in the way, so it was hard to get access to. Fortunately--however for her--she was able to pry the appendage off of the wound so she could get a look at it.

Vincent was aware of the feeling of blood slowly exiting the wound made by the defeated enemy. It was soaked up by his clothing that he wore and he was pretty sure it would stain.

Kagome inspected the wound the best she could without making Vincent disrobe, "There's an exit wound, do we can say the bullet isn't in your shoulder, Vincent." With that, she set her hands about an inch or two from the exit and entry wounds.

Her hands had a soft pinkish-white sheen over them. She may not be perfect, but her control was good enough for her to be able to heal wounds. No one could be absolutely perfect when it came to control and power, everyone had to falter at some point.

The sheen on her hands grew in color and opacity before the color faded all together, leaving Vincent's shoulder healed of the wound. She smiled broadly at the black-haired man in front of her, "There you go."

The twenty-five year old clasped her hands behind her back and smiled at both men. Her cocoa eyes peered at Cloud, "Ne, it's nice out. Can we stay here a little bit longer before going back to Edge?"

The man in question shifted from foot to foot before looking around his person. She wanted to stay out in this barren place? However, Cloud couldn't stop his mouth, "Sure."

The priestess smiled brightly and--almost literally--threw herself at the ex-SOLDIER for a hug. Her arms wrapping around his torso caught him off guard as she gave him a hug. He looked over at Vincent to see him looking somewhere else.

Kagome detached herself from the chocobo-hair styled and dragged him over to the long-haired male. She grabbed his normal hand--which caused his crimson orbs to look to her person--before she started to walk in a random direction.

"Let's go for a walk before we go back to Edge, ne?" Kagome's bright eyes were trained on the path she was walking in with the two men at her side.

Vincent and Cloud--both--looked anywhere but her. However, when their eyes met,--they sort--glared at each other. Cloud turned away and Vincent turned his attention straight in front of him. Kagome--being the oblivious one--laughed lightly and twined her fingers with theirs.

She was happy, now all she had to do was make sure no more enemies appeared. Kagome just wanted to spend quality time with them, even if it was spent in silence most of the time.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

M J-S K-K: Haha! ;) Finished. I got stumped temporarily on one part, but I got through it. I hope you are happy Beautiful Phantom! Read and review please, or just read if you can't think up a review. n.n 


	4. Eurydice: Reno

M.JS.KK.: .; uh…. This was a spur of the moment, Kagome Yuki Niwa. This takes place in a world where there is no time traveling and no materia (and all the other good things in the FFVII world). Trust me, after listening to this song a few times, I thought of this randomly, but the actual plot came to me more as a spur of the moment.  
_Kagome - 22, Reno - 23  
_Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha or Final Fantasy VIII (Advent Children)

* * *

**Eurydice (Ft. Jody Quine)  
**_(by __Sleepthief)_

_Reno bobbed his head as he listened along with his mp3 player to a favorite song of his. His hands drummed along with the drummer in the song, nightstick in one hand, mimicking a drumstick. _

_His blue eyes were closed as his spiky red hair moved in tune with his head. His ponytail--at the nape of his neck--swished back and forth as he started to move his body to the beat. _

_His partner Rude looked at him skeptically from the corner of his eye--and from behind his dark sunglasses--. The bald man kept his hands in front of his person, one hand over the other--the one holding his nightstick--._

_The two of them were doing nightshift for their boss' son--seeing how Rufus' father was out on a business trip--. The night was quiet as they stood at one of the underground parking garage entrance, the orange lights doing nothing to deter Reno from dancing._

_Tseng and Elena were standing out in front of Rufus Shinra's office door--since the only way in and out was secured by Reno and Rude--. Rude spared a glance to the large clock that hung on one of the concrete walls of the parking garage._

_He silently groaned as he shifted from one foot to the other, a hand coming up to readjust the collar of his white button up and his black tie. His leather gloves shown dully in the poor lighting of their post._

_Reno seemed oblivious as he continued to bob his head, drum his hands, and start to dance. He didn't worry about his tie, seeing how it was slung over the railing five feet from his position and the top few buttons were undone on his button up._

_The soft clicking of heels alerted Rude of a person coming towards them. A woman with raven hair peeked her head down the driveway of the parking garage to find the entrance. Her soft brown eyes look in the sight of the two guards._

_She carefully made her way down the small slope before she was able to get a good view of the two of them. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she stifled a laugh as the redhead did a spin. _

_Rude looked at the woman that walked down to where they were. She was about an average height--based on her size--, wearing a simple blouse and jeans. She had--from what he could see--one inch heels that were strap-happy._

_He saw her blush as she let a giggle loose, before smiling sheepishly at them. Rude watched as she continued to watch Reno give her a free performance without even realizing it. _

_Apparently his song ended as he opened his blue eyes and blinked owlishly at the female in front of him and his partner. His free hand came up and rubbed the back of his head, while he gave her a simple shrug of the shoulders. _

"_So…" he began awkwardly, "is there a reason you are here or are you just lost?" Reno took his free hand from behind his head and put it in the same pocket that his mp3 player was in. _

"_Yeah. I was going to visit my cousin, but if you two are on the clock, then I have a feeling that he is on the clock as well." the raven-haired woman--Kagome--said looking at the two of them._

"_Cousin?"_

"_Yeah. Tseng? He's my cousin and my mom told me to drop him off some her cooking that she made for him." she answered, showing them the bag that they--technically Rude since Reno was dancing--failed to notice before._

_Reno looked to Rude quizzically, were they allowed to let people visit the guards when they were on the clock? Rude shrugged his shoulders, and Reno took that as an a-okay, seeing how the girl did look similar to Tseng. _

_Reno looked to the girl as h nodded his head in the direction of the door behind him and his partner, "Go ahead. Tell Tseng something for me though, would you?" Blue eyes locked soft brown._

"_Sure. What is it?"_

"'_Man, that's hot'. He'll know what I mean." Reno gave a smirk-like smile to the shorter person in front of him. It widened when he noticed his partner lost his usual composed self at the statement._

_Kagome nodded to the blue-eyed redhead in front of her as she walked in between the two guards into the elevator. Before the doors closed she saw the bald man jab a finger at the redhead who merely shrugged. _

* * *

_Reno held his hands up in defeat as he and Rude went up into the building to see Rufus--to tell him their shift ended--. Tseng was giving him a curt glare, he figured out what his little message meant._

_That had been a few weeks ago, and his superior was still glaring at him when he was certain no one was looking. He was positive, however, that people noticed that little fact of how Tseng would become quiet when Reno was in the same room._

_Favorite time was a couple of days ago when Kagome stopped over for a visit when he and Rude were on the clock._

* * *

_Reno raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of him, as Rude coughed lightly into one of his lather-covered hands and focused on the clock that was hanging on the wall. The seconds ticked by before Reno started to laugh lightly._

"_What?" Kagome gave a glare to the redhead in front of her. She caught Rude shifting from foot to foot in the corner of her soft brown eyes. Her sneaker-clad foot tapped impatiently at the laughing man._

_She was wearing a nice black skirt that went to her knees. The black over coat they wore, she made into a vest that went over her slightly baggy white button up--which was over a black tank top--. She also had a loose black tie around her neck and black sneakers on._

_Kagome huffed in annoyance before walking to stand in between the two nightshift guards. She stood up straight, feet together, and her best poker face as she stood there a few moments before she heard laughing again._

_Deflating from her straight standing, she turned her head enough to give Reno--who was laughing once again--a sour look, "What? I'm trying to help you guys stand guard and you have the audacity to laugh."_

_Reno had fun that night, especially since he could tease her subtly about trying to look intimidating. _

* * *

Reno looked out at the park he was at. This was the same park he proposed to Kagome a week ago. He bit his lip as he thought of his fiancée. It had been a few days since she was killed. 

The wounds were still fresh and stung him deeply, and so--despite how he usually--, Rufus gave him the week off to recover from the emotional blow. It was the last thing he needed, a guard too caught up in his own sorrow to do his job.

The blue-eyed redhead sighed before leaving the park. His feet led him on their own accord, he was too wrapped up in his mind. Nothing could be worse than when she was killed and taken from him.

Reno didn't need to look up to know where he was--the cemetery--. He looked at the plot where his fiancée was recently buried earlier that day. His car was still parked across the street of the cemetery.

Tears stung at the back of his eyes when the cold heard reality set in on him once again as he stayed gazing at Kagome's tombstone. The new granite stared back at him tauntingly, as if mocking him.

Giving a silent bitter laugh, Reno thought of this as ironic. It reminded him of a story Kagome told him, about a man who fell in love with a woman. Only, the woman died the same day of a snake bite.

The man went to retrieve her from the Underworld, but only when he sang his heart out did the God of the Underworld allow it. However, he couldn't look back at her until they reached the surface.

The man, unfortunately, looked back when she gave a cry--making the woman be dragged back to the Underworld instantly--.

The redhead looked around him. It was ironic that Kagome was Eurydice and he was Orpheus. But, why him and Kagome? Was it because they would've been to good together?

Even if they were like the people in the myth, they won't see each other Eurydice and Orpheus never met up when he finally died. So he and Kagome probably won't either.

Even when Orpheus had died, he and his love Eurydice were meant to not meet each other in the Underworld. The gods mourned this, but it didn't do a thing. Eurydice was fated to stay on Penelope's left with Orpheus on Pluto's right for all eternity.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

M.JS.KK.: There! I hope you like it Kagome Yuki Niwa! And punkish furball, I am working on the other two one shots you requested. Need not to worry, the Squall/Kagome is being typed. Same with the Train/Kagome. Read and review if you wish. 


End file.
